powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobuharu Udo
is of the Kyoryugers. Biography Before Kenichi Died Nobuharu always used to cheer up Kenichi, the husband of his sister, during hard times. Kenichi was the only one who liked his jokes. Once he died, Nobuharu took his old job and started caring for his sister and niece. 32 years old. A hardworking Jack-of-All-Trades. The others call him due to his age. While on a trip, Nobuharu defeated Zyudenryu Stegotchi in an icy field, and gained its’ power. A powerful brawler who declares himself the . He lives with his widowed younger sister and his niece.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Personality Very clumsy, shy, and hilarious. Nobuharu works as an electrical serviceman. Actually, he loves to try to act cool, but always ruins it (just like he failed to spin his Gaburivolver). Even though he looks like that, he is a person with incredible strength, even in his civilian form. Kyoryu Blue *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #3 - Stegotchi': Main battery-like device that is the source of Nobuharu's powers. ;Mecha *ZyuDenRyu #3: Zyudenryu Stegotchi - Armed= ;Arsenal *'Stego Shield' - Possessed Kyoryu Blue= Kyoryu Blue is possessed by two revived Debo Monsters, Debo Tangosekku and Debo Tanabanta, in the DVD special Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed-On Midsummer Festival. The ghosts refer to this form as the and he wears a hitaikakushi. His suit collar also goes from white to black. }} Imitations A Zorima was disguised as Kyoryu Blue by Debo Yakigonte as part of a plot to break the Kyoryugers up by questioning Ian's loyalty. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into Kyoryu Blue. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nobuharu Udo is portrayed by .Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As Kyoryu Blue, his suit actor is . Sentai Notes *He is the first Sentai Ranger to have a Stegosaurus motif. **Because of this, he is the only Blue Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai to not have a Triceratops motif. **Had Emiri Imanaka become an Abaranger as speculated in episode 11 of Abaranger, she would have been the first. *Kyoryu Blue's weapon is a shield as was the Tricera Bunker wielded by Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), the Blue of the previous Dinosaur Sentai. *Nobuharu is now the oldest official Ranger to be part of an active Sentai group, who is 32. **He mirrors Burai, who is also in his 30s, when he became the sixth member of the Zyurangers. See also * Yuko Fukui - Nobuharu's sister and the second Kyoryu Cyan. * Rika Fukui - His niece. * Kenichi Fukui - His deceased brother-in-law. * Nobuta-san - His descendent and the second Kyoryu Blue. References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyoryugers Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai